


one-eighty

by ssweetroses



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Mommy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweetroses/pseuds/ssweetroses
Summary: the dynamics shift when irene wants to domme seulgi
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	one-eighty

**Author's Note:**

> this is me being a loyal subject to the milf irene agenda,,,, there's g!p in here so just a warning

seulgi secretly hopes for days where irene is dominant. her presence, attitude, and wit encompassed the ideal dom for seulgi. seulgi was made for physically dominating irene’s tiny body, but irene mentally and psychologically dominates the younger and seulgi couldn’t crave it more.

“don’t you want to kiss mommy?” irene coos, tilting her head to the side. seulgi is naked kneeling on the floor in front of irene, who’s sitting cross legged on the couch. irene can see seulgi’s cock straining to get hard and she can’t help but laugh. she giggles even more when seulgi nods frantically and scrambles to be at irene’s feet, awaiting her kiss.

“so needy,” irene pouts mockingly, tracing her finger down seulgi’s cheek and her cheeks are burning as she unconsciously nods, agreeing with irene’s statement. irene grins, leaning forward to place a delicate kiss on seulgi’s lips. before seulgi can deepen the kiss, irene pulls away and seulgi whines when irene shimmies out of her jeans and promptly sliding off her panties.

seulgi sits back on her heels and stares in awe, the sheer sight and scent of irene is enough to send seulgi over the edge. irene sits forward on the couch, hand reaching down to ghost a finger on the tip of seulgi’s cock. irene snickers when seulgi shudders, her cock far too sensitive. “do you want to cum tonight?” irene runs her thumb over the head of seulgi’s length and seulgi purses her lips together to suppress a moan.

“only if mommy wants me to.” seulgi huffs out, as if she was holding her breathe. irene coos at her answer and sits back against the couch, spreading her thighs slick with her arousal. “that’s a good answer baby,” irene pulls seulgi closer by her chin and seulgi is looking up her for permission. the idea of irene using her face to get off makes seulgi’s heart pound. “but mommy first, right?”

seulgi can only nod and look up with the biggest eyes. yes, always you. irene cups the back of seulgi’s head and pulls her into her heat, her tongue instantly darting out to taste irene, to be encompasses in irene, completely surrounded by irene. “so sweet darling,” irene whispers out, holding seulgi’s head in place on the spot that the younger is currently on. her tongue flicks and laps at irene’s clit, feeling the older woman shudder.

seulgi can feel precum dribbling out of the head of her throbbing cock, her breathe labored and heavy as she inhales irenes heady scent. “o-oh, make me come baby,” irene’s hips are bucking with wild abandon, grinding against seulgi’s eager face. seulgi keeps her tongue flat against her pussy and let’s irene use the wet muscle to her own high. “make mommy come.” irene gasps out, her toes curling as the tight coil in her lower tummy is ready to burst.

“oh fuck, seul,” irene breathes out in high pitched cries, her body arching into seulgi’s mouth as she comes. the aftershocks wrack through her body when seulgi doesn’t stop moving her mouth, continuing licking and sucking. irene has to push her head gently away when the sensation becomes too much, her breathe catching in her chest.

seulgi sits back and puts her hands on her knees, eyes peering up at irene on the couch, a light layer of sweat sheening on her chest. her cock remains untouched, save for irenes hand grazing over the aching length earlier, and the prospect of getting any release tonight seems to be moving farther away. at this point, seulgi could come instantly if irene were to even drag her nail over the sensitive skin of her cock.

“aren’t you so good baby?” irene leans forward to place sloppy kisses over seulgi’s face, shifting and moving the younger’s face as she desired. “i asked you a question,” irene grips seulgi’s chin to bore her eyes into seulgi’s, the younger gulping under irene’s gaze. “o-only if mommy thinks i’m good,” seulgi whimpers out, shifting slightly in her spot to fight off the urge to beg irene to touch her.

“mommy thinks you’re good, you made me come so fast,” irene smiles softly, kissing seulgi’s lips softly. “maybe you do deserve to come tonight.” seulgi’s heart pounds at this, excitement filling her head. “stand up.” irene commands her, and seulgi shakily gets up to stand in front of irene, her cock jutting out painfully. her hands remain at her sides, but she nearly crumbles back down on the floor when irene wraps her hand around her hot flesh. her breathe is erratic, irene’s hand feels so good, so soft, and her eyes are screwed shut.

“look at how sensitive you are,” irene chuckles only to spit onto seulgi’s length and begin pumping shallow at the head of her cock. seulgi only cries out softly, her stomach flexing and relaxing with each stroke of irenes hand. “m-mommy,” seulgi’s voice wavers, hands clenching into tight fists when irene speeds her hand up. irene grins wickedly hearing seulgi so desperate, at the mercy of her hand. “what baby?” irene coos, looking up at seulgi tremble in her spot. “c-can i come, please,” seulgi sounds like she can nearly cry, sucking in huge lungfuls of air as her head is dizzy with pleasure.

“look at me,” irene commands her softly, waiting for seulgi is look down with glossy eyes before she sticks her tongue out over her cock, letting a string of spit fall onto seulgi’s length, allowing her tiny hand to move smoother. seulgi cries out at this sight, irenes mouth so close to her cock and she had to ground herself to not push her hips towards irene.

“come then,” irene tugs quicker, and she can feel seulgi’s cock strain against her hand. seulgi’s mouth hangs open as her body is electrified, her hand is heavenly. “oh, oh mommy,” seulgi sobs out as she comes, ropes of her release hitting irenes chest and chin, irene pumping her through her orgasm. seulgi gasps as she shakes into irenes hand, hearing the older woman giggle when she taps the head of her cock and watches seulgi keen forward.

irene swipes a finger against her chest to gather seulgi’s come and lick it up. “did so good for mommy,” irene whispers as she kisses seulgi’s hipbone, feeling her body relax and she smiles tiredly down at irene.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr: ssweetroses !!<3


End file.
